Life goes on
by elou894
Summary: Rachel Berry was raped. She has no one. Her fathers are cold and distant. Who will be there for her? How will she make it through with another surprise on the way? Quinn/Rachel/Puck friendship. Rachel/Shelby relationship. Possible Puckleberry? Read :
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so this is my second story ever, and my first glee one. i know the chapters short, but whatever...sorry. anyways, ill update again probably tomorrow. maybe tonight? idk.

This is after journey...Puck and Quinn gave up Beth, but still visit. They are friends, and are not together like boyfriend/girlfriend. Rachel and Finn aren't together either, because he admitted to having feelings for Quinn still, and she admitted to not really loving him.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee! (wow big surprise)

Rachel berry had been raped.

One Saturday night, she had gone to a party. Normally parties weren't her scene, but she that night she was in no hurry to get back to her empty home.

She drank some punch, naively not expecting it to be spiked. But that's how she was.

It was late when she left, and she walked home.

A few blocks from her house she was attacked.

She was a little drunk, and could not respond as fast as she would have hoped.

No one heard her screams.

She lay on the side of the road for a while, crying silently, shivering from the cold.

Eventually, she got herself up and continued home.

It was a long painful walk, but she made it.

She was in a trance like state as she took a shower, trying in vain to clean herself.

Then she lay down in her bed and did not sleep.

Someone had taken her most precious gift. She would never be able to give it to her husband alone.

Rachel Barbara Berry was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow thank you so much to all of you who and followed and everything! I can't believe what a response this has gotten! Anyways, this chapter is also short, but I will update tommorow for sure :) Thanks again :) Disclaimer: i don't own glee.

2

Her fathers arrived home the next evening. They had been on a business trip. It seemed to Rachel that they were away more than they were home.

She fixed herself up for them. She covered all the bruises and put on a happy face, hiding away her emotions like she had always been taught.

Image was every thing in the Berry household. Her fathers wanted a perfect family. They wanted people to believe that they could raise a perfect daughter with no help whatsoever.

Rachel may have looked perfect on he outside, but she was a mess on the inside.

Rachel knew, however, that if she broke down and told them, she would be given a glass of water and told "Remember, crying does no good for anyone. We must not let others see us as anything but perfect" or something along those lines, as she had been since she was a child.

Rachel had learned to control her emotions. She kept them bottled up inside of her, hidden away in the back of her mind.

At school, Rachel was a completely different person. She knew she annoyed people, but when she got excited about something it was hard for her to hold in.

All of those bottled up emotions were pushing her, almost making her explode.

She and her fathers had a perfect little dinner in their perfect little dining room, and then they said goodnight and her fathers went to their studies.

But it wasn't perfect.

A week later Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, almost screaming.

She hardly ever slept anymore and when she did she was woken up by nightmares like tonight.

The scary thing was that she hardly remembered it. She had been drunk, and of course most of her didn't want to remember it.

She knew she should get help, but she couldn't tell her fathers, so she tried as best as she could to pretend it was all better.

But it was only pretend, and she knew it wasn't better, and probably never would be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N alright I know I said I wasn't going to update till tomorrow, but since it's the first day of school (yay! NOT) I'm gonna be really busy so I thought I'd be nice and update again tonight. This chapter is short but I PROMISE the next will be longer. This one is important!

Disclamer: I don't own glee.

* * *

Rachel tried to continue her life as before.

She went to school, glee club, and home. She was quieter than usual but no one noticed, or at least those that did didn't bother to ask her if she was alright.

She wasn't with Finn anymore, so she had no boyfriend. The two of them had both agreed to break up after Finn admitted to still having feelings for Quinn, and Rachel admitted that she didn't really love him.

She started getting sick about three weeks after the "incident", as she had begun to call it in her mind.

Durning 2nd period she rushed to the bathroom to throw up her entire breakfast, and then some. Quinn followed her into the bathroom with a concerned look on her face.

Ever since having Beth and giving her up she had become, well, nice. Quinn and Puck, who weren't together, were friends and visited Beth monthly. Quinn was especially sympathetic towards Rachel because Shelby had adopted Beth, and it seemed to everyone that she was replacing Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn called into the bathroom.

Rachel sighed. "In here Quinn."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it must be a stomach bug." Rachel replied, putting on a happy face. She left the stall and went to wash her hands.

Quinn looked at her quizzically. "Rach, I know we're not the best of friends, but if anything is the matter, you can tell me."

"Quinn, I'm fine really."

"Alright..."

"Excuse me!" Rachel shouted as she rushed back into the stall to throw up again.

Quinn followed and held her hair away from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time that morning.

She felt Rachels forehead. " Rach you're not warm at all. Do you have any ideas as to what could be wrong with you? And don't give me the flu excuse." Quinn said with a knowing look on her face.

"Quinn." Rachel said after a pause. "I think I might be...umm pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey so here it is :) yep. thanks so much to all of you who followed and favorited and all that. i only got one review tho! and there are tons of followers soo...yea this story isnt finished so your input would be greatly appreciated!

read on :)

Disclaimer: I dont own glee or any of the characters or anything

* * *

_"I think I might be...umm pregnant?"_

"Pregnant?" Quinn repeated. "What do you mean you 'think'?"

Rachel shrugged. "I've been too scared to take a test I guess..."

"So who's the father?"

"I have no idea." Rachel said bitterly.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted incredulously, "My gosh! I thought you were saving yourself or something!"

"I was..."

"Then who? Jesse? Finn? Oh no, not Puck!"

"No Quinn, I've never had sex. Well not really...I was...raped." Rachel finished quietly barely whispering the word.

Quinn gasped. "When?" she uttered.

"After the party last month."

"Omigosh Rach I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"No it's fine, no one knows." Rachel said putting on a brave face.

"What? Not even your dads?"

"My fathers do not need to know. It would upset them." Rachel recited coldly as though trying to convince herself. "I'm fine..." was all she got out before breaking down in the blonde girls arms.

"Shhhh it's ok Rach. You're gonna be ok. Cry. It'll be good for you. Here's what were going to do. We are leaving school right now. This is not where you need to be. We'll stop by the drugstore and get some tests on our way to my house. My mom will be at work."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel sobbed.

"Ok you're gonna have to control yourself. Were going back into the hall so unless you want everyone to notice somethings wrong you're gonna need to clean yourself up." Quinn said knowingly.

Rachel got up and washed her face off. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Quinn, "Ready." "Alright." They headed out into the crowded hall. The bell had just rung and everyone was hurrying to one class or another.

Puck spotted them. "Q! Where've you been? Hey Berry, oh... Rach what's up?" he said catching the look on her face. He looked at Quinn questioningly.

"Don't ask. Oh hey can we borrow your car? My mom drove me today and we need to leave. I'll pick you up later!" Quinn pleaded.

"Fine but only if you tell me whats going on." Puck said stubbornly.

Quinn looked at Rachel. She just shrugged, and then nodded.

"Alright fine but we need to leave." Quinn agreed.

"Bye"

"Yea sure..."

* * *

The girls got into Puck's truck. The drive to the drugstore was silent; Quinn glancing worriedly at Rachel every few seconds.

"I'll go in and get the tests" Quinn said. Rachel thanked her silently with her eyes.

Inside the store, the cashier looked at Quinn disapprovingly. Everyone in Lima knew about Quinn's pregnancy and clearly the cashier thought she had done it again.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "They're not even for me." she said as she walked out the door. Small towns and their gossip...she thought as she walked back to the car.

Rachel smiled at her as he got back in. It didn't reach her eyes though.

"Rach you don't have to pretend around me. Besides, pretending it didn't happen is definitely not healthy."

"Quinn you don't have to do all of this." Rachel protested.

"I know."

"Thanks." Rachel whispered.

They pulled into the Fabray's driveway.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked.

"I just want to get this over with."

"I understand. Here drink this." Quinn replied handing Rachel a bottle of water.

They head upstairs. "There's the bathroom" Quinn said "I'll wait in my room," she added indicating the room next to the bathroom. "Do all of the tests then come into my room so we can wait together."

Rachel just nodded.

* * *

Setting the last test on the counter, Rachel headed over to Quinn's room.

"Done?"

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"What are you gonna do if you are pregnant?"

Rachel thought or a moment, then replied "Keep it. I'm prolife. I don't know about after it's born though. I think it's great what you did, but I don't know if I could...you gave my mother the one thing

she wanted Quinn."

Quinn glanced at the brunette sympathetically, "You know she asks about you when Puck and I visit."

Rachel just shrugged. The timer went off and she jumped.

"Ready?" asked Quinn.

"No but I have to be." Rachel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls went into the bathroom. All the tests were face down on the counter.

"You just had to add to the drama!" Quinn joked half heartedly.

She looked at Rachel, who was shaking with fear. "Rachel? Are you ok? We haven't even checked yet."

"Quinn you don't understand if these are positive, I will be dead. My fathers..."

"Rachel they won't blame you!"

"Could you check for me?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Sure. No matter what I'll be here for you." Quinn replied while checking the first test. She gasped inwardly. Then she checked the rest quickly.

"What?" Rachel cried.

"Positive."

* * *

"Positive" was all Quinn could get out before the brunette broke down into sobs.

"Shhh Rach, Rach its ok!" Quinn said holding her comfortingly. They sat in the bathroom not talking for a half hour.

Then Quinn happened to glance at her watch. "Shit! Rach I've got to go get Puck at school. Come lay down in my room. I'll be back in a few."

Rachel just nodded. She had stopped crying and had a blank look on her face.

"Be right back." Quinn repeated quietly from the doorway. Rachel made no move to acknowledge her.

Quinn pulled up to the school and saw Puck standing on the sidewalk.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said apologetically.

"Ugh" he grunted "Quinn seriously some stupid girl problem and you forget to pick me up! I mean you had my car! Isn't that a big enough reminder? So what was the emergency anyways?" He said

sarcastically. He wasn't trying to he mean, but come on, a half hour late?

Quinn was silent. "Quinn?" Puck prompted.

"It's bad." she stated, "Really, really bad."

"Like worse than babygate?"

"Yea you could say that."

They sat in silence, Puck fidgeting every few seconds. "Well come on and tell me

already!"

"Puck this is really serious." Quinn said. She pulled the car over to the side of the road so she could face him. Tears were creeping out of the corners of her eyes.

"Quinn?" Puck asked gently. He reached for her hand. They were good friends. After giving up Beth, they had come to realize that's all they would ever be. They visited Beth together, and he tried to be a

good friend to her. "Quinn you gotta tell me."

"Rachel. She was...raped." Quinn said the word as quietly as she could.

"What? I'm gonna kick that guys ass! Who was it? When?"

"Last month at that party. Listen you can't tell anyone. Me and you are the only ones who know."

"Her parents?"

"I don't know. She hasn't told them and from what I gathered, there are reasons..."

"Thats big."

"I'm not done Puck. I found her throwing up in the bathroom today."

"Isn't that normal with...rape?"

"Not three weeks later! Stop interrupting. I brought her home, thats where she is now, and she took some tests. Puck she's pregnant."

Puck sat silently. Wow. Even though Rachel wasn't his favorite person (come on the chick never shut up!) no one deserved this.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She's strong, but she has no support. I'm gonna be there for her. It's the least I can do."

"Me too!" Puck said suddenly. "I'm gonna help her out."

Quinn smiled at him. "Alright we need to get back. She was laying down when I left, but she should really get some food in her!"

"I'll drive." Puck offered when he saw how shaken up Quinn still was from telling him.

"Thanks" she said gratefully.

He pulled onto the road and towards Quinn's place.

* * *

Rachel lay in Quinn's bed.

Quinn Fabrays bed. How weird was that?

Her mind was jumping from one subject to the next.

_I'm pregnant_.

She whispered it out loud.

Lifting her shirt, she looked down at her still flat stomach.

"Hello baby" she whispered.

Her mind was racing.

_What am I going to do? I don't know how to be a mother. I don't even have a mother. Just two fathers. Omigosh. I have to tell my fathers._

At this she began to cry silently, fearing for her future, and the future of her child.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, im so nice im updating again :) actually, i know it bugs me when people take forever, so since i have this chapter im gonna put it up :)

Disclaimer: I dont own glee

* * *

She had finished crying when she heard Quinn pull into the drive way.

She went downstairs and saw Puck there with her.

"Hello Noah," she said trying plaster a smile on her face.

"Rachel" he said as he went to hug her.

Noah's hugging me? She thought. Wait did he just call me Rachel?

"Quinn told me. I hope that's all right."

"No it's fine." Rachel replied truthfully. In a few months the whole school would know.

"I want to be there for you." He stated sincerely.

"Noah..." Rachel said as she broke down.

He held her as she cried, rubbing circles in her back to comfort her. He was generally uncomfortable around crying girls and didn't know what to do, but with Rachel it just seemed natural. _Wait hodling Rachel was natural? Since when? _He thought.

Once Rachel had finished, Quinn offered them a snack (or lunch and breakfast for Rachel since she had had no time to eat lunch, and had thrown up her entire breakfast)

The three of them sat in the kitchen, enjoying lemonade and a fruit salad. Quinn didn't know what else to make seeing as Rachel was a vegan.

"So what are we going to do?" Puck asked.

"I suppose I'll have to tell my fathers..." Rachel replied weakly.

"Rach," Quinn said gently, "why didn't you tell them about your rape?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't talk to them. They want me to be perfect, and this would definitely not be perfect..."

"But that's ridiculous! Rach this isn't even your fault!" Noah interrupted indignantly.

"Still..." Rachel replied unsure.

"No. They have to understand." _I hope_, he added in his head.

"I'll tell them tonight then..."

"Do you want us to come?" Quinn offered.

"Well, yes, but I think I should do this on my own."

"Alright."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well I should go." Puck stated. "need a ride Rach?" he added in a gentler tone.

"Yes thanks."

* * *

Rachel arrived home just in time for dinner. She sat down with her fathers, glancing at both of them, trying to decide when and how to tell them.

She looked at her plate, mildly nauseated at the smell.

She had to tell them. They made a move to get up and Rachel stopped them. "Fathers?" she asked timidly, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Rachel can it wait? We're both very busy right now" one of them replied.

"I really need to tell you."

"Alright make it quick."

"I was...well I guess I'll just say it. I was raped last month." there was a gasp at this, "and I just found out that I am pregnant."

No one said a word.

"umm...thats what I needed to tell you." Rachel added.

"Rachel I cant believe you didn't tell us sooner!"

"You mean you'll support me?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Sure. Well get you all the help you need. You haven't told anyone else have you?"

"What about the baby?"

"We can handle that. I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow. Now I've got to get to work."

"No." Rachel said suddenly.

"No what?" her father asked confused.

"No I will not go to the clinic tomorrow. That is murder and I will absolutely not murder my own child."

"Well you're certainly not keeping it!" her father said beginning to yell, "not while you live under my roof!"

Rachel looked to her other father for support, but he just looked angry. "How could you let this happen?"

"Its not my fault!" she shouted.

"Well unless you get rid of it, you will not be living here. Final decision."

"Fine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means fine. I am leaving."

"Good riddance! And don't bother coming back here again unless you've changes your mind!"

Barely containing her tears Rachel shouted "You would let me back if I killed my child? You are sick!"

"GET OUT!" her father shouted, "You have ten minutes to pack!"

Rachel ran to her room and grabbed some belongings, along with all the money she had.

She ran out into the night blinded by tears.

* * *

Rachel continued running without a sense of direction until her tears dried out.

She collapsed on the sidewalk and tried to collect her bearings. Looking around the neighborhood she tried to figure out where to go.

It was 10:30 pm. Rain was pouring as thunder and lightening hit. Rachel was soaked.

She went to call Quinn but found that she had left her phone in the rush.

"Shit" she said as she began to cry. "Shit, shit, shit."

She got up and began walking. She started to recognize where she was.

_I know someone who lives around here_ she realized.

She walked up to the house _maybe one night will be alright_ she thought desperately. _I have nowhere else..._

_

* * *

_ooooo lol whose house? any guesses? ill update tomorrow :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N so some of you guessed correctly! lol it was one or the other, either it was pretty obvious...so enjoy. i wont be updating quite so often as before because of school... :P yuck 11th grade...

Disclaimer: I dont own glee

* * *

Shelby had been enjoying some good old pointless television while feeding Beth when she heard a knock at her door.

Hang on I'm coming, she staid to no one in particular as she lay Beth down in her crib.

The knocking grew more insistent, then as she was about to answer, it slowed down as if the person had lost hope.

She opened the door and saw the person beginning to leave turn around and look at her with pitiful eyes.

"Rachel?" she hardly recognized her. The usually confident girl looked so broken and defeated.

Rachel tried to put a show face on, but failed. "Shelby. I am in need of a place to rest for the night. I would be gone by morning. Would I be too big an inconvenience?"

Shelby took in the sight before her. Rachel was soaking wet and carrying a backpack with her. It looked like it had been packed hastily. _I wonder what happened? Is she alright...? She looks_

_so...desperate..._ Shelby snapped herself out of her thoughts and went into the "mom mode" she had developed while caring for Beth.

"Rachel get inside you must be freezing!" indeed, she was shivering in her wet clothes. "Come on, you've got to get a warm shower. I'll dry your clothes and give you some of mine. Something old might fit you

if it's got a drawstring..." she said almost to herself.

She showed Rachel the shower, then rushed around finding things for her. She settled on an old t-shirt and sweatpants with drawstrings, and dropped them off to Rachel who was just finishing her shower.

Beth started crying, so Shelby rushed to get her, and then ran and got Rachel's clothes and threw them in the wash.

She looked up to see Rachel watching her with a sad look on her face. "You're really good with her," she said indicating Beth.

"Yes, well it was definitely not easy at first, nor is it now for that matter!" she said trying to lift the tension. Rachels expression didn't change.

Changing the subject swiftly, Shelby asked "Rachel will you get any wet clothes out of your backpack so I can dry them? Then we need to talk." she added.

Something told her this was far more serious than she had originally thought.

Once all the clothes were in the dryer and Beth was back asleep, Shelby sat down on the couch and indicated for Rachel to do the same. Rachel sat awkwardly. She had expected to be able to just go to sleep,

and leave in the morning. She didn't expect Shelby to actually care what was going on.

"Alright, Rachel, you need to explain to me what is going on. Do your fathers know where you are?"

"No."

"Would you like to call them?"

"No."

"Can I call them and tell them you're safe?"

"Go ahead, it's not like they'll care though." Rachel said beginning to cry.

"Baby" Shelby said as she moved closer to Rachel, "you need to tell me what's going on. Did you and your dads have an argument?"

"You could say that."

"About...?" Shelby prompted gently.

Suddenly, Rachel seemed to find her voice. "About whether or not I should keep my baby! They want me to abort it like its not even alive!" she began to cry, "but it is! It's a new little life inside me and they don't

care!" she was full out sobbing now.

Shelby held Rachel, her baby. She took in what she was saying and gently asked "your baby?"

"Yes" was all Rachel could get out.

"Rachel who is the father? Its not Jesse is it?" _I will kill that kid if it is_.

"No I don't know who it is. I decided on saving myself after nearly giving it up to Jesse but..."

"Wait you and Jesse almost...?" she shouted outraged, "no, never mind i don't want to know. How do you not know who the father is?"

"I...I was..." Rachel broke down into more tears.

"You were what honey?" Shelby said, thinking 'oh she was drunk and she's afraid to tell me.'

"Raped." Rachel whispered.

Shelby was shell shocked. Her baby. Someone had hurt her baby in the worst way possible. She held on to Rachel as she shook with sobs.

Shelby rocked her baby to sleep laying down on the couch with her. When Beth cried, Shelby ran to grab her, then went back to the living room.

Rachel had stirred when she got up and was now shaking with a terrified look on her face as though suffering from a nightmare.

Shelby reached her and held her murmuring in her ears, "Shhh baby it's alright momma's here" as she often did when Beth was upset.

Her voice seemed to sooth Rachel, and she lay back down next to her holding both her babies, Rachel and Beth.

"Don't worry." she whispered into the dark. "Momma's here and she's never gonna let you go."

* * *

The next morning Shelby woke up early to a hungry Beth.

She hurried out of the living room so as not to wake Rachel. She grabbed a bottle for Beth, the phone book and her cell. She called the Berrys and started in on a long heated discussion.

Rachel woke up alone in an unfamiliar place.

As she got up, she began to remember the night before.

Her head pounded as she stood.

She looked around cautiously. There was shouts coming from the general direction to her right so she followed them. She opened a door to find Shelby shouting into the phone while bouncing Beth on her knee.

"I will call you!" Shelby shouted as she hung up.

She turned and saw Rachel. Her expression turned to one of sympathy. "Hey baby. How are you?" she asked softly.

"Alright" Rachel replied honestly.

"How about some breakfast? I know you're a vegan, but I have some cereal and fruit you could eat, as well as some juice."

"I'll just have juice." Rachel replied quietly.

"Rach you need to eat healthily for the baby, if not for you."

"Who were you talking to?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Your fathers."

"I told you they wouldn't care." she said regretfully.

"You were right, they didn't" Shelby agreed sympathetically, "but I have convinced them to give up parental rights."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it means you could, if you'd like, live with me?" Shelby asked uncertainly. She knows Rachel still feels hurt by her actions, but she truly believed that Rachel had been getting the best life possible with

her fathers. If she had known the situation then...she was so angry at herself for not noticing that Rachel really needed her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied, "i really didn't mean to be a bother by coming here."

"Rachel you are my daughter. You are absolutely not a bother."

"But you don't want me in your life. It's ok, really" Rachel said beginning to cry.

"Oh baby, no. I have always wanted you in my life! I only stayed away because of the contract! And I only left you again because I truly believed you were living the life you deserved! If I had known how bad

it was..."

"Really?" Rachel replied through her tears.

"Yes really." Shelby said as she pulled Rachel into an embrace.


End file.
